Alone
by Hacked It Out and Fell
Summary: Tenchi made his choice and it was not Ryoko. This is a story of actions and consequences to such a choice. *Chapter 11 is here! The Alternate end that I promised ya! Please R&R!* (Finished!)
1. Default Chapter

Hello I wrote this today at work in complete bordom. Please R&R.  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo or the song Alone from Slayers.  
  
  
Alone  
  
Ryoko sat aboard Ryo-oh-ki watching the distant planet of Jurai. Today was   
to be a festive day on that planet. Tenchi the Crown Prince would marry.She   
watched the ships as they flew to the planet. Royals of other planets who   
were to watch and witness the joining. The planet it's self was a buzz of   
activity.   
  
"Damn you Ayeka." Ryoko snarled. Then the snarl faded and she sat there   
alone still. 'Tenchi" She thought. A sigh escaped her as she gazed still   
upon the planet. 'I lost him. I really did. I was so sure he would pick me.   
I mean after all we had been through, but no I'm just a space pirate. You   
were so kind Tenchi. Why? You gave me such hope. And now. You break my   
heart.' Tears, that only the cabbit saw ran down her face as she thought   
about this.   
  
Don't look closely at me with such kindness,  
my heart starts to stir.  
You are still that remote day,  
I regret myself who loved you so much.  
If we had more courage,  
we would have been a different relation.  
  
'Yosho, you did this. You trapped me in that damn cave. You knew I was able   
to see Tenchi and that I loved him. You know that I love him still. I hate   
you Yosho. I learned love. I learned not to hate through Tenchi. Now you   
give Your blessing to your half sister, who your to cowardly to marry.To   
cowardly to take your place as Prince. You taught Tenchi about the sword,   
but never once did you teach him how to look closer at people.'  
  
"ARGH!!!" Ryoko screamed in furry as she got up and paced. She   
wanted to kill Yosho, to destroy Jurai. She wanted to kill Ayeka,   
but she couldn't. It would hurt Tenchi and she wouldn't do that. She   
would go down to Jurai and she would attend the wedding. She   
promised him she would. She would prove she was strong enough to do it.   
  
I wanted to see you, so I found my way,  
but a person who is next to you is...  
You give off smiles innocently without harm  
you don't know my painful heart.  
  
  
The ceremony would start soon and Tenchi glanced about nervously. He waited   
for something to blow up. He waited for Ryoko to come barging in and try a   
stunt only she would be bold enough to try, like kidnapping him.   
  
He was never so shocked in his life when he did see her and Ro-oh-ki walk   
in the room, and without a word to anyone find her spot to watch the   
cerimony. She was dressed in her usual outfit, tail and all. She looked   
bored with everything. Tenchi waved to her, but he frowned when she wouldn't  
even let on she had saw him. 'I guess I really hurt her. I'm sorry Ryoko.'  
  
  
Ryoko saw Tenchi wave, but she resigned herself not to acknowledge him. She   
glanced about her, most that knew her were glaring. 'Man I hope one of those   
idiots try something.' She glared defiantly at every Jurai Royal who stared   
at her.  
  
Scooting over as someone sat next to her, she just looked away wandering   
who was foolish enough to sit next to her. 'Probably some fool who doesn't  
know who I am' the thoughts drifted through her mind.  
"Now Ryoko that's no way to feel about your Mother." Washu in adult form   
grinned down at her daughter.   
"GAH! What are you doing sitting next to me! And why are you in   
adult form Washu?" Ryoko snarled after getting over her shock.   
"I wanted to make sure you were alright. I must say I was shocked to see  
you here." Washu replied looking at Tenchi, knowing what her daughter felt.  
"I'm fine, only reason I'm here 'cause I promised Tenchi I would. You  
didn't answer why your in adult form." Ryoko spat out trying to change the   
subject.  
"I chose adult because I felt like it." Was her only reply to Ryoko. 'I'm   
in this form because a child can not comfort another child who will one day   
need her mother' Washu thought sadly, regretting much of her past attitude   
toward her daughter.  
  
In silence after that they watched the cerimony together. Ayeka in full   
Royal attire along with Tenchi and the complete Royal Family. After the   
Jurai cerimony was held an Earth version was held as well, to make it legal   
in all ways. Yosho watched Ryoko wearily as did everyone, expecting her to   
stop it, but she never did.   
  
Soon after the ceremonies were held Ryoko phased away and teleported back   
to the loading docks. She and Ryo-oh-ki left. Tears wet the floor where she   
had been standing. Tenchi walked over and let his own add to them "I am t  
ruly sorry Ryoko."  
  
Tonight I'm lonelier than  
when I couldn't have seen you for a long time,  
I look up at the moon alone.  
I deeply utter an incantation,   
and if I could go back to that day,  
I don't need anything.  
We would rather be reflected as well as hate,  
you don't know yet.  
  
Ryoko for years after that she wandered space. Her reputation was coming   
back as she would plunder ships now and then. She never touched a Jurai   
ships or any planet that was allied with Jurai. Just the ones that were   
considered hostile or an enemy. She would keep tabs on Tenchi and would now   
and then send stuff to Jurai from her, to his daughters.   
  
Washu took up an new floating lab and left the one at the Masaki house. She   
always made sure Ryoko could find it and as she hoped Ryoko would pop in for   
visits. Washu tried harder and was slowly building a relationship with her   
daughter. She kept her own tabs on Jurai and kept Tenchi informed of Ryoko.   
She cursed him for not once trying to find Ryoko himself.   
  
  
Tenchi stood one afternoon among the Royal Trees thinking about his life.   
He was happy he couldn't deny that, but always there was a nagging feeling   
of regret. 'Ryoko, try again. Come back to Jurai, to me. I have been told   
that I can take a second wife since Ayeka has only birthed daughters and can  
no longer bare children.' Another nagging feeling came with these thought.   
It was called shame.   
  
I couldn't have said "I love you" since I met you,  
I have grieved over my heart.  
You aren't conscious of it forever,  
and you have other dreams.  
  
Ryoko had heard of the problems of Jurai. She knew that Tenchi was openly   
looking for another wife, but time had healed her heart as much as it could   
possibly. She sighed and headed for Washu's lab. 'Time to go home. Strange I   
wander when I started to think of that as home.' She mused as she flew back   
with her latest bounty of stolen treasure. 'Tenchi i'm sorry but I will not   
be second wife to Ayeka. 'Sides like Jurai would actually let you marry me.   
Ridicules.'   
  
A part wanted to run to Tenchi and to fling her arms about him. To smother   
him in affections like always before. She swallowed and pushed that part of   
her away. No She was happy now, she was free from the strain of trying to   
win a useless battle. She could take off when ever she wanted, fight, go on   
raids and not answer to anyone. She was Ryoko the Space Pirate, not Ryoko   
who waited for love.   
  
I couldn't have said "I love you" since I met you,  
I have grieved over my heart.  
You aren't conscious of it forever,  
and you have other dreams.  
  
Ryoko walked into the lab with Ryo-oh-ki, when suddenly the cabbit let out   
mya of happiness and ran into the awaiting arms of a much older Sasami.   
Ryoko paled as she realized what Sasami being her could possibly mean. She   
turned to leave quickly when she saw him, but not before she heard him say   
her name.  
  
"Ryoko." Tenchi said softly. A weak and nervous smile on his face, just   
like when he was a boy.  
  
Again her heart broke, the pain fresh and new at the same time. All over a   
simple glance and the softly spoken word that is her name.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Alone Still

Ok I finally managed to come up with some continuation to this story. It   
might suck, but I hope you like it everyone. Thanks everyone that left   
reviews!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story ecxept the plot.   
  
  
Alone Still  
  
  
Ryoko looked at the man standing before her, her tears could not be stopped   
as years of pain and anguish came flooding back to her. Memories and events   
of a past she tried desperately to keep at arms length in her mind came   
slamming back to her. She felt as if she had been punched. "Tenchi.." came   
from her mouth no louder than whisper. It was the first time she had spoke   
the name since she left the wedding.   
  
She closed her eyes and willed herself to teleport away, anywhere but where   
she was now. Everyone she knew was staring at her as she tried to leave. She   
opened her eyes when she realized she was still there, still looking the man   
she did once love. She turned her eyes accusingly to Washu. Glaring at her   
mother she knew this was Washu doing by the smirk on her face. "Damn it! Let   
me out of here Washu!" came a pained and furious scream from the space   
pirate.  
  
"Sorry Ryoko, but I think you should hear Lord Tenchi out." Washu watched   
her daughter calmly, hiding the fact that the link was being flooded by pain   
and hurt. She could feel a longing that was so strong she wanted to cry   
herself. She cringed at the feeling of betrayle that mixed with the pain.   
that emotion was aimed at her and not at Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko turned to Sasami, her face softened as she looked at the second   
Princess. She looked almost like Tsunami now. Ryoko knew in another few   
years she should be the very image of the Goddess. "Hey kid, long time no   
see." She started lamely.  
  
"Hello Ryoko, it has been a while. I am glad that we found you, Tenchi and   
I." Gone was the child that Ryoko had known. Sasami spoke softly now, and   
with a grace that no one could match. She smiled to Ryoko softly, her eyes   
conveying a message that words could not speak. She had trusted Ryoko as a   
child, even though she knew her sister hated the demonness. She hoped that   
now Ryoko could trust her in much the same way.  
  
Finally Ryoko took a breath and turned her attention to Tenchi. She looked   
at him closely, he was much more mature looking. The boyish features traded   
for a hansom man. She thought back to Haruna, he had matured even past   
that. His hair had grown out and was still pulled back in his customary pony   
tail, it just now happen to stop in the middle of his back. He was as tall   
or taller than she. He was still thin and muscular. Like Yosho she mused.   
  
'His eyes. they are what are the most changed.' The windows to which Ryoko   
had gazed through, to a soul she would have went to the ends of the universe  
for were different now. They were filled with a doubt that was not the  
childish one she knew. It was a doubt about life, a doubt about himself that  
she had never seen. Pain was there as well, the pain over chances lost and   
mistakes that were made. Choices made to late or not at all. Regret she saw   
next, regret over his life, now and what it was then. Shame was the one   
thing she had never seen in his soul before, but she saw it now. Shame over   
what she didn't know.  
  
"Your Majesty, I am pleased to see you and the Princess here, forgive my   
appearance. I was not expecting a visit from the Emperor of Jurai." She   
bowed deeply to him as she chose her words carefully. Keeping them civil and  
polite.  
  
"Ryoko, please you do not have to so formal. It's me Tenchi, like old times  
ya know." He regretted his words the moment he spoke them. Her look of pain   
and anguish tore at him more than anything he had felt before. Not even the   
his father passing away from old age hurt this much. He let a mental sigh   
go through him. 'It will never be like old times again.'   
  
Ryoko studied him as she stood there, then walked past him towards the   
living area of the lab. "Well come one lets at least be comfortable. Besides  
Mom might decide to start her experiments again." She hid her emotions under   
the vail of humor.  
  
'Why!? Why now did he come back!?' Her mind and heart screamed out as she   
walked into the sitting room. She wanted to run away but could already feel  
field around the lab that would prevent her from just teleporting away.  
'Damn it Washu. Your supposed to protect you daughter from pain, not help  
someone cause it.' She thought with a bitterness she had not felt in a long   
time toward her mother.  
  
"Your wrong Little Ryoko, I'm trying to help to end your pain. Sometimes   
the cure is painful. Besides have faith in the Number One Scientific   
Genius in the Universe!" She laughed madly as Tenchi and Sasami joined them.  
  
Tenchi looked at Sasami and she nodded back to him. She gave a smile of   
reassurance as she asked Washu to help explain some things about the Royal  
Trees of Jurai. Leaving Ryoko and Tenchi together and alone.  
  
Ryoko looked almost panicked at being alone with him. She turned to leave   
making some excuse that she forgot something, only to find that she was   
trapped in there with him by a shield. "Damnit Washu!" She screamed out and  
sat down in a huff.  
  
Tenchi rubbed the back of his head. 'Boy some things really don't change.'  
A smile had placed itself on his face as he watched Ryoko fume and curse her  
mother. He realized then how much he had missed her. All the emotions he had   
denied for years came to him. 'No since I met her, I have felt this. I just  
never knew it.'  
  
"Well what do you want Tenchi?" She kept her question short and sharp so   
she wouldn't break down and cry.  
  
"I..I wanted to come here, to ask that..you..you.." He flinched as she   
glared at him for starting to clam up again. "I wanted to come back her to   
ask for a second chance. "PleaseRyokoIdidn'tmeantohurtyou!" He blurted out   
running everything together. Looking down at the floor when he finished.  
  
"You, didn't mean to hurt me!!! HOW DARE YOU!" Her anger rose in her, anger  
that she had kept buried for to long. "You choose Ayeka, and then ask me to   
come to your wedding! Were you so blind then that you couldn't see my heart  
break before you!! Do you know that everyone that knew me at that wedding   
wanted me dead! But I came, I sacrificed my pride that day for you! I   
lowered myself to those Jurian snobs, for You. You, what did you do? You  
just waved to me!" She was about a foot away from him now, energy crackled   
around her as she yelled.  
  
"Damn it Tenchi, I loved you. I still do, but you have made your choice. I  
know why you are here. Jurai laws demand that you at least have one heir that  
is male. Ayeka can't produce a male heir. Not now atleast. I will say this  
I can't feel sorry about that. Serves her right..She did have two beautiful  
daughters though. You also have Mayuka." She sighed and sat down her anger  
leaving her feeling deflated and tired.  
  
"Ryoko, please before you say anything more. I deserved everything you just  
said. I know I do and I can not do anything to undo the hurt I have caused.  
Please all I can do is try to make it right now." He kneeled in front of her   
and looked into the amber eyes that were the source of a river tears.  
  
"I chose Ayeka, because I thought it was what needed to be done, and I love  
her. Ryoko before you kill me finish hearing me out! Grandpa pushed more   
and more for it during training. So I finally relented and did. I chose her.  
I will not lie. I am happy being married to her, but always there is a sence   
emptiness. I didn't know it then, but I do now. It was not having you there.  
Ryoko I do love you." He had swallowed his fear and he had given her the   
only thing he thought he could give her. He gave her the complete truth.  
  
She was crying and didn't know it. She stared into his eyes and listened to  
his words with both her ears and heart. She wanted to say she loved him, she  
wanted to hug him, to never let go. She just couldn't make it past that   
stab of pain she felt every time she thought about him and all the years of   
being alone. She couldn't get past the fact it took a personal crisis in his   
and Ayeka's perfect life to bring him running back to her.   
  
"Ryoko I am being pressed to marry another and I want you to be the one I   
have a second wedding with." He looked up to her expecting her to be happy,   
expecting her to say yes before he could finish. He was shocked to see a her  
face become clouded with more pain. "Ryoko the royal court is trying to   
pressure me into marring Sasami. I have until I return to choose. When I go   
back it will be either with my new wife or to marry Sasami. Please Ryoko..."  
  
Ryoko got up and stepped around him. She did not speak or even look at him.  
Walking away she left him sitting there on the floor. She couldn't, her   
heart hurt to much. He only came back for her because of a weakness in Ayeka  
and that just added insult. She hardened her heart to him as she summoned   
Ryo-oh-ki and left. She would not be a pawn in Jurain politics. 'Tenchi if  
you love me, then come and tell me because you do. Tell me that you want me  
to be your bride because of love, not for the need of a son.'  
  
Tenchi stood there, numb with shock. He didn't see the two women come back  
in to the room as he stared out the window at the departing Ryo-oh-ki. He   
didn't see the anger in Washu's adult face. He didn't see the sadness in the  
eyes of Sasami. All he could see was Ryoko leaving, again. He had given her   
what she had wanted for years on earth. He wanted her as a wife. She left   
without a word. He did not understand...."Ryoko.."  
  



	3. Alone is One Responable

Ok people chapter 3 here, I might rewrite it and change it, still not right  
to me but this is all I could come up with at the time. So hope everyone   
enjoys it! Please R&R.   
  
Alone Are You Responsable  
  
Ryoko flew through space as fast as Ryo-oh-ki could fly. She didn't care   
where she went and expressed it to the cabbit. Ryo-oh-ki looked at her   
sister and mistress in distress. She had never felt such anguish coming from  
Ryoko. She mewed in hopes of bringing Ryoko back to awareness, to break her  
from the prison she was building around herself.   
  
Ryoko looked up hearing the cabbit's calls to her and she smiled sadly.  
"Once again I have been the fool haven't I? I was so ready to give into him  
to marry him. Why, why do I always end up the fool." Her voice was choked   
with sobs as she sat there and cried. All the pain she had felt when she saw  
him, when he spoke to her, when he gave her the few moments of hope that   
made her heart soar again washed over her. Ryoko screamed into the night.  
  
Ryo-oh-ki finally took it upon herself to slow and finally stop drifting   
among a field of space debris. She was tired and the pain from Ryoko's   
broken heart was wearing on her too. She looked and saw her sister had   
finally cried herself to exhaustion. Ryo-oh-ki slept too.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well that was certainly a successful talk you had with my daughter Tenchi.  
Could you next time find a way to hurt her even more than so than you have  
these last two times. Maybe next time let her heart heal totally so that I  
can have new grounds for my research." Washu's let the sarcasm in voice  
drive deeply into Tenchi. She chose that way over yelling figuring it would  
shake him worse. In truth she wanted to see him twist in pain, she would   
have loved to run her own energy sword through him.   
  
Tenchi winced at every word she spoke. He didn't know what he had done   
wrong. He came here wanting to atone for pain he caused in the past, only to  
cause more now than he had then. He looked down at Washu, she had stopped   
talking and was still staring at the spot where Ryo-oh-ki had flown from   
sight. She had never looked at him as she had expressed her anger. Her eyes  
he realized had that same cold look that Ryoko's held when she left from the  
wedding proposal. He was lost at what to do, at what he had done.   
  
"Washu, please I do not know what I have done so wrong. I came here asking  
Ryoko to be my wife. Nothing more I promise, I did not come here to cause  
her pain. Please Washu what did I do so wrong?" Tenchi asked his voice   
confused and unsure.  
  
"Tenchi, you really are as clueless as it comes aren't you." It was Sasami  
that would rescue Tenchi from Washu wrath as she was preparing to let him   
have it with everything she had.  
  
"What do you mean Sasami"  
  
"Tenchi your intentions are good ones but are they out of love, or   
necessity? Do you love Ryoko, or are you just trying to fill the need for   
someone to give you a male heir? You have caused insult to old pains still   
felt and added new grief as well. All due to the way you chose to speak"   
Sasami spoke softly and was assuming more of Tsunami's mannerisms.  
  
Tenchi thought on these words for a long time, He did not notice that the   
remaining women had left him alone. He thought about everything he had said  
and all that had been said to him. Slowly he started to curse himself, his   
whole life suddenly came into a sharp focus. He was a fool and the worst   
kind. He was blind to everything around him. Tenchi knew what he would have  
to do.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko had become a universal terror in just a few short months after her   
brief meeting with Tenchi. She didn't care anymore. She went on a crime   
spree that would not end till she felt better. She did keep her attacks   
down to just other space pirates though. If she came across them they were   
her prey. She lashed out savagely without regard for life or limb. She   
pushed the cabbit hard in her rampage. She would never be thought of as   
weak as long as she lived.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tenchi I have just come from a meeting with the head of the Galaxy Police.  
Kiyone says that Ryoko has gone out of control. She could always over look  
her past attacks because they were small and that she never killed anyone.  
Now she reports that Ryoko has gone to attacking any ship that comes into   
her sights." Ayeka frowned watching her husbands reaction to her news, still   
she carried on with the report. "It is said that in four months Ryoko has   
attacked at least 45 pirate vassals. She has killed at least two hundred   
people aboard those ships. We must do something about this Tenchi. How long  
is it going to be before she starts on peaceful ships, or planets? How long   
before she attacks Jurai?"  
  
"Ayeka I just don't know what to do. I was hoping that by now I could find   
her and set it straight with her. I could ask to take her as my second wife  
again." Tenchi spoke these words with a voice that was defeated.  
  
"No. Not now. She can never become your wife. Not after her latest display.  
She is once more the most wanted villain in all the universe. I think you   
should know that I have give the GP a way to capture or kill her. She is   
wanted dead or alive. I will not give her the chance to endanger Jurai or   
our children." Ayeka stared at Tenchi hard as he looked at her in horror.  
  
"Oh Ayeka, this is all my fault. This never would have been this way if I   
had faced her or went after her sooner." He sat there his elbows on his legs  
and face buried in his hands as he thought about the current situation.  
  
"No it is not your fault! It is Ryoko's decision to do this. No one can be  
blamed for this. Before it was proven that Kagato was at fault, fully and   
Ryoko paid for those crimes. Now she can blame no one but herself. Tenchi   
she willingly killed people. She was not under anyone's control..." Ayeka   
did not have a chance to finish as a servant came running into the room.  
  
"Forgive me your Highness, but Jurai has just been informed that the Space  
Pirate Ryoko has been captured by the GP. She is being held in the highest   
security prison in the area. She will tried and judged in 2 days." The page   
delivered his news and quickly left seeing the expressions of the Royals.  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka looked at each other and then at the door. Tenchi rose   
from his spot and walked out. He had to make things right. He knew Ayeka   
would be mad at him, but he knew he had to do this. He would try to find   
Washu first, but he doubted he could. She had moved the lab after Ryoko had  
left. No one could find her. He feared that Ryoko would not be allowed to   
live, not after her second rampage. He cursed himself again. He would not   
let her pain be for nothing or her death.   
  



	4. Alone in the Company of Strangers

Here it is part four! This is kind of backed up telling a bit more of Ryoko  
now. Part five coming soon. All critism welcomed. Please R&R and thanks to  
everyone that has. This is my first fic of any length and your encouragment  
has been great!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alone in the Company of Strangers  
  
Ryoko had spotted her newest target. It was a large ship she had seen many   
times in the past and had had personal dealings with the captain. He was a   
notorious space pirate, one that rivaled her. She smiled knowing that ship  
should be loaded with loot. She told the cabbit to be ready when they were  
to attack hold nothing back, that most on that ship were killers.  
  
Ryo-oh-ki knew something was wrong something just didn't sit right. She   
knew there was something about this ship that would mean an end to there  
rampage. She tried to convince Ryoko not to do it. To forget this one that   
there were many more ships out there. Ryoko would not listen she was going  
to bring this one down, the cabbit knew it was no use but she had to try.  
  
Ryoko went in battle hitting hard and fast. Ryo-oh-ki was blasting the   
other ship with every weapon she had. Ryoko gave a battle cry as she saw  
the other ship going down quickly, then it hit her that if this was the same  
ship she thought it was, this was imposable.  
  
Her face was a look of horror as it dawned on her that they did not return   
fire and then the reason why was seen. Royal Logs filled the space around   
her and Ryo-oh-ki, trapping them. She suddenly felt nothing but darkness   
consume her as she was captured. The last thing she heard was Kiyone's voice  
giving orders and the cabbit's cries of distress.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kiyone saw the attack start and she waited. She was right Ryoko was so   
caught up in her return to crime that she had forgot that she had long ago   
destroyed this ship. Kiyone had took the ship from the GP holding area for  
confiscated ships to use it for bait.   
  
"Now with the help from Jurai, no from Ayeka we can capture Ryoko."  
Kiyone watched as the ship was again being assaulted, then she turned to   
Mihoshi giving her a nod to proceed. She knew Mihoshi would do everything  
in her power to capture Ryoko alive, unlike some of the younger upstarts on  
this mission. She had over heard them talking that if they could bring the  
Pirate Ryoko down they would be famous. 'Stupid punks' Kiyone thought as she  
waited to move in the closer Ryoko got.  
  
Kiyone watched as Ryo-oh-ki was suddenly surrounded by the Royal Logs from  
Jurai. She winced inwardly hearing the cabbit in distress. She had took the   
job of capturing Ryoko personally because she knew Ryoko was not as evil  
as most of the universe saw her. 'Just keep telling yourself that Kiyone,   
I really took this personally because Ryoko is a friend. That and Mihoshi   
would never forgive me, plus there had been Washu.'   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kiyone mused over the the fact that Washu had made an appearance in her   
office just before the take down was supposed to go on. She came out of no  
where, just poof and there she was in front of the desk. What was even more  
shocking to Kiyone was that Washu was an adult and very concerned.   
  
"I know that you have to do this and I know that most want her dead. But I   
am asking you as a friend Kiyone, do not let them kill her. She has only   
attacked other space pirates. No civilian was hurt." Washu paused as Mihoshi  
entered the office, then she went on not giving anyone a chance to say a word  
"Go to Jurai, tell them of what has happened. The have the technology to   
stop her and I have the ability to contain her." She placed a strange object  
on her desk and looked at Kiyone.  
  
"Look Washu, I know that Ryoko is your daughter and you want nothing to   
hurt her but she has gone beyond what we..what I can over look. When she   
attacked one or two ships a month we could over look it but now it is ten  
to twenty ships a week. Plus the fact she seems to not care about human life  
now. She has killed so many people on those ships. Before she never killed  
anyone." Kiyone looked sadly at Washu knowing everything she said was the   
complete truth.  
  
"Ummm Kiyone I'm really not sure this helps or not but all those people she  
killed were wanted dead or alive. Ryoko has not killed a single person that   
did not have that bounty on there head." Mihoshi quickly added to the the   
shocked looked on Kiyone's face.  
  
Kiyone stood there thinking about this. She had never noticed the simple   
fact the Mihoshi brought up. It put the whole operation into a new light.  
"Mihoshi go and contact Jurai. I want to talk to Ayeka." Kiyone ordered.  
  
"Thank you Kiyone." Washu turned to leave the same way she had entered,  
through a dimensional tunnel.  
  
"Washu, she will have to stand trial still." All Kiyone received was a wave  
and the nod of a head as Washu disappeared.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kiyone stood over the unconscious Ryoko as she was placed into the cell that  
had been equipped with Washu's device. She watched as the Logs disappeared.  
She nodded to herself. The help from Jurai was needed. She was just glad  
she had convinced Ayeka to do it. It was not an easy job but after much  
arguing of points the Empress had finally give in and gave them the way  
to capture Ryoko.  
  
Kiyone brought herself back to the present situation as groan from Ryoko   
gave a signal that the pirate was waking up. She stood on guard and told the   
others, even Mihoshi to leave them alone. She wanted to be the only one to  
have a chance to say anything at first to Ryoko. She also knew that the   
guards glaring at her would not help Ryoko's temper or mood. So she waited  
for her to fully wake.  
  
"What in hell...man my head has never pounded this hard after drinking.   
Why did you let me drink so much Ryo-oh-ki?" Ryoko lay there with a arm   
thrown over her eyes trying to block the lights.  
  
Kiyone walked over and dimmed the light and then she thought to best get it  
over with. "Ryoko you have been arrested for multiple crimes of aggravated  
assault and multiple charges of murder in the first degree. I am here to   
inform you of your rights and to question you. I am Kiyone Chief Supervisor  
of the Galaxy Police. Due to the circumstances of who you are and the level  
of threat you pose I alone will handle your case with the assistance of   
Detective Mihoshi. Do You have any question about your immediate rights  
before we begin Ryoko."   
  
Ryoko had become fully alert at the first sound of Kiyone's voice. She was  
on her feet glaring at the officer. She looked around as everything suddenly  
came back to her. She knew she was in trouble the moment she tried to phase  
out and nothing happened. She didn't hear what Kiyone has been saying she   
just new she had stopped speaking.  
  
"So Tenchi gave you the means to capture me eh? I must admit this is not   
what I was expecting Kiyone." She grinned letting her fangs show, covering  
her own fear and distress.  
  
"No Tenchi had nothing to do with it. I did not go to him, I went to Ayeka.  
I didn't think it fair to either of you, to put one against the other, so I  
went to an 3rd party." Kiyone replied quickly her voice loosing the police  
edge to it.  
  
"Ahh so he doesn't even know that I'm here. Good. You know that I can bust   
out of here at anytime I want to. Jurai can capture me and hold me for a   
short time but not for long." Ryoko was looking smug.  
  
"Jurai did not give us the means to hold you Ryoko. Washu did, she came to   
us and gave us the device that would keep you here." Kiyone never had seen  
such hurt in someone's eyes as she saw in Ryoko's. Tenchi had betrayed her   
and now she had just learned her mother had as well.  
  
"Washu? Washu helped you...to hold me.." Ryoko leaned against the wall and   
slid down it. She was lost and hurt, more so than she had ever been. She   
would have never admitted it but having Washu come to support her at the   
wedding had been what saved her from going on a rampage. She had tried to   
set things right with her mother and they had started to work. She trusted,  
had trusted Washu.  
  
"Ryoko, please I am here to help you. I want to help you. I have been your  
friend and still am. It was Mihoshi and Washu that gave me the means to do   
this without hurting you. They are the ones that supported you when I was   
ready to declare a man hunt, because I didn't know what else to do. Please   
Ryoko help me and yourself in any way that you can. Tell me everything."  
Kiyone was asking Ryoko to do something that the two people that were closer  
than anyone else had just broke. She was asking Ryoko to trust her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Alone waiting on Fate

Here it is part 5. I apologise if sometimes it seems to become jerky and the  
story doesn't flow. I write mainly at work in between customers, sometimes I  
forget where I was heading with it. *grin* Enjoy! please R&R. Critism welcomed.  
  
Alone Waiting on Fate  
  
Tenchi didn't know what to do. He knew he had to make this right but how  
he was to do it, he didn't know. He ran through the halls of the Palace servants  
looking startled as he moved quickly past them. He went to his personal   
study and pulled Tenchi from it's resting place. He looked at the two gems   
that sat in the hilt. He had the beginnings of an idea. He hid the sword   
away and left for the space docks. He never made it as a dimensional tunnel  
opened underneath him and he fell through it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Washu had done what she needed to do with Kiyone now it was time to deal   
with Tenchi. She had no mercy when she purposely put the tunnel under his   
feet or when it delivered him from a whole in the ceiling of her lab. She   
watched with a small measure of satisfaction on her face as he fell hard and  
made a noise of pain. 'I should cause you much more than that but because I   
need you I won't just yet.' She coldly thought.  
  
"Well about time you took action. What are you going to do about Ryoko?"  
She got straight to the point.   
  
"Washu? I..really don't know. All I know is that I intend to do what is   
right." Tenchi was slowly picking himself up.  
  
"All your good intentions mean nothing. Look what they have done now. Look   
at the pain it is causing." Washu was becoming more annoyed.  
  
"You are right. I have sought to do good by my actions and only have I   
brought pain. I do know that I will not allow them to harm Ryoko. I almost  
am inclined to help her escape." Tenchi went from Emperor of Jurai to a   
farm boy in seconds. He looked unsure and scared.  
  
"Well that is at least a start. We shall be at the prison Ryoko is being   
held at in a day's time. Think of something by then. Lord Tenchi" Washu had  
turned her back to him and was working on something in front of her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kiyone was watching her interview with Ryoko again, this time with Mihoshi  
there. Her partner was not the brightest but she often noticed the things  
that everyone over looks.  
  
She listened to Ryoko tell everything. She cried openly in front of the woman  
that she had decided to trust. She knew Ryoko was playing a final gambit in   
trusting her and she vowed not to mess this up. Her own heart ached as she   
came to realize what had happened to make her go on such a violent rampage.  
Kiyone knew that Tenchi didn't mean everything to sound the way it had and   
she thinks Ryoko knows it to, now.  
  
Kiyone studied her mannerism, her body language. She realized that as she   
viewed and analyzed Ryoko that all of this spoke of a woman that had lost   
all that she believed in and hoped for. Not someone that was as cold blooded   
as the rumors made Ryoko seem. She listened closely to the questions as they   
came up.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ryoko why did you decide to attack so many at one time.?"  
  
"I didn't think anyone would honestly care. They were just other pirates."   
Came the sullen reply.  
  
"Ryoko were you aware of that the entire time you were attacking ships"  
  
"Yes, I was."  
  
"Ryoko what have you done with all that you stole?"  
  
"It is hidden away. Only I know where."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was going to make sure that if anything ever happened to Jurai that it  
would be there so that Tenchi and his family would have something to fall   
back on"  
  
"Is something going to happen or were you planning to do something?"  
  
"No! of course not! Why should I...I never want to see that planet again."  
  
"Ryoko are you aware that you murdered people in your raids" Kiyone saw her   
stiffen at the question.  
  
"Yes I am aware that I killed people."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I would not give them a chance to harm anyone again. They were all  
wanted dead or alive. They also were judged extremely dangerous."  
  
"Thank You Ryoko. That will be all for now." Kiyone got up and left Ryoko   
sitting alone.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"See what did I tell you Kiyone. She did have a reason she killed those  
people and it wasn't just a coincident." Mihoshi piped up cheerfully.  
  
Kiyone just nodded chewing on the end of a pen. "Mihoshi, I know your right  
but it doesn't help Ryoko's case much. She still broke the law and she must  
be held accountable. I really don't like this any more than you do, but it   
has to be done. I can not show her anymore favoritism than I have already."  
  
"I know, I was just hoping it would help." Mihoshi sighed and yawned at the  
same time growing sleepy. "I'm going to turn in. Goodnight Kiyone."  
  
"Goodnight Mihoshi" Kiyone started to put away the food they had been eating  
and store her notes away as she watched her partner and still room mate go  
to her room. She smiled glad at least one thing in life did not change.  
  
She herself was ready to turn in after another hour of cleaning when she   
heard her pager go off. She looked at it and cursed. 'What now? What could   
be so damned important that they call me here with the emergency sign on it.  
Only thing I could think of is if Tenchi the Emperor of Jurai was here or  
Ryoko escaped.' She grumbled as she got dressed and left.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When she arrived everyone cringed they saw how obviously annoyed their boss  
was. She marched past everyone and to her office. She was in the mood to   
demote someone if this was a false alarm. She went into her office and shut   
the door. Sitting down she called up dispatch and asked why had she been  
paged in her down time.  
  
"We didn't want to Miss Kiyone Ma'am, but there is a woman that is here   
that will not take no for an answer about seeing you." Came a shaking voice.  
  
"Next time just throw her in jail if she won't co-operate with you. I gave  
orders I was not to be disturbed!" Kiyone yelled through the terminal.  
  
"Then, sh..should I..throw the Emperor of Jurai in jail as well Ma'am. He is  
also demanding to speak to you." The woman nearly in tears now.  
  
"No. It's ok. You did right by calling me then. Give me ten minutes then   
send them up." Kiyone sighed.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Came a relieved voice.  
  
Kiyone looked out her window and suddenly wished that Ryoko had escaped. It   
would have been easier to deal with, than Tenchi and Washu. 'Tenchi, why   
now did you have to come.' She thought as she put out the order that no one   
was to talk about the Jurain Emperor here. She wanted it kept quiet. She   
didn't want to hurt Ryoko anymore than they had. She composed herself just   
as the door to her office was opened and in walked Tenchi with Washu behind   
him.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Alone with Consequences

Ok Part 6 here, a bit short, but I already have the beginnings of part 7 in  
my head. Enjoy everyone. Please R&R.  
  
Alone with Consequence  
  
Tenchi walked into the office behind Washu, he was dressed much like the way  
he did on earth. All Royal dress was gone, the only thing that marked he   
was from Jurai was the sword Tenchi that was resting on his hip. Washu was  
Washu, her dress was always the same but she was an adult still and her   
expression echoed her worry.   
  
Kiyone sighed mentally and rose bowing to Tenchi greeting him officially   
and with the respect due to an Emperor. Tenchi greeted Kiyone formally, then  
slouched into a chair. He was exhausted mentally and physically. He knew   
Washu would do most of the talking.  
  
"Well Kiyone? What is to be done about Ryoko?" Washu asked with impatience  
and a deep concern.  
  
"Anything that I tell you from here on out is unofficial. Ryoko is to be  
confined again if she if found guilty." Kiyone stated bluntly.  
  
"What do you mean by confined exactly Kiyone, you know way more than   
your letting on." Washu was becoming visibly angry now.  
  
Kiyone looked into the shocked face of Tenchi and saw only regret and pain.  
She looked into Washu's face and saw a mother that was torn apart by the   
fact she facing the aspect of loosing her daughter. She shook her head and  
sat down behind her desk and took a breath before she continued.  
  
"Ryoko will be tried tomorrow night. I will be her only defense. It will  
be a short and brief trial. Ryoko has already admitted her guilt at the   
attacks and the murders. The only thing that has saved Ryoko from a death  
penalty is the fact she attacked and killed no innocent, this time. Her   
nature has been determined to be violent and unpredictable, there for she  
is a danger to the public. The hearing tomorrow will be to decide if her  
imprisonment will be permanent or not." Kiyone took a breath as she ended  
her statement. She did not look up at the glaring face of Washu.  
  
"My daughter is none of those things that you have said Kiyone and you know  
it! She is kind and caring. True she does't know when to stop or how to   
hold back but she is not the monster you have just painted her to be! Define  
imprisonment. Where and how?" Washu was on the verge of loosing her composer  
as she screamed at Kiyone.  
  
"GP has already been in contact with the earth. Lord Yosho has agreed to   
allow us to return her to the cave since it is proven that Ryoko can not   
escape from it. Before that takes place, we will ask Tenchi to remove her  
gem. Again I do not know the duration of the time the imprisonment will   
be for. Kiyone looked defeated as she spoke, she looked into the eyes of   
Washu and quickly away. All she saw was anger and rage at the injustice of  
the act of putting Ryoko back into that cave. She knew it was bad because   
Washu just stood there, her hands in tight fist.  
  
Kiyone looked at Tenchi who just stared ahead in horror as he remembered   
he was the one to free Ryoko in the first place. He looked at Kiyone and  
his shoulders shook as he hung his head down, to hide the tears that fell  
from his face. Kiyone just shook her head sadly, wandering how they had all   
come to this place in time. 'All over one choice and and a few words....'  
She thought sadly.  
  
"Kiyone I can not do it. I will not condemn Ryoko back to that cave. I was   
the one to free her all those many years ago, how can you ask me to take her  
strength and place back in that cave. I can not do it. If I had never set  
her free this would have never happened. I would have not caused such pain.  
I" He never finished his words.  
  
"Tenchi if you had never set her free then all the events in your life   
might not have happened. If you left her in the cave Ryoko would still be  
suffering. Even though this is a rough time in life, you still haave had good   
ones. Because you set Ryoko free, you met Ayeka, your wife now. You also   
have two beautiful daughters, Mayuka as well. Sasami will grow up and be   
a wonderful queen. Washu might still be frozen in Kagato's ship. Kagato   
might have won. If, Tenchi is a powerful word and it is a word that can lead  
to many places. Tenchi you are to blame in some of the events that have   
occurred, but you can not be held totally responsible. Ryoko does know what   
she is doing." Kiyone was now standing leaning over her desk daring Tenchi   
to argue with her.   
  
"You are right Kiyone, but the cave. Is there not another way? Can no other  
solution be found." He looked to Washu and to Kiyone.  
  
"I will try my best to sway the judgment but even though I know Ryoko and  
I know she has a good heart, I may not be able to do anything." Kiyone gave  
her word with that to try her hardest, just has she had promised to Ryoko.  
'Tenchi I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Ryoko.' She thought.  
  
"Kiyone I want to speak with my daughter." Washu finally spoke again, her   
face was drawn with worry.  
  
"Under normal circumstance I would forbid contact with Ryoko but you are an  
exception. Tenchi before you even ask, I will not allow you to see her."  
Kiyone was once again the head of the GP as she looked at him hard.  
  
"This way Washu." She lead her out and to Ryoko leaving Tenchi sitting in   
the office.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko was laying on the bed provided to her as she gazed at the same spot   
on the wall she had been staring at since she arrived. She was pale and   
weak looking, thanks to the field that locked her in. She was allowed her   
normal clothes and to that she was thankful at least. Kiyone she knew had  
went to every measure to make her comfortable and not to allow her to become  
a freak show for every rookie that was there. She was a top priority case.  
  
She had just dozed off to sleep when she heard voices. She ignored them the  
only one she would speak to was Kiyone or Mihoshi. She waited for them to go  
away as she pretended to sleep.   
  
"Well my Little Ryoko, you have got yourself into a fine mess it seems."  
Ryoko nearly fell from the bed hearing Washu standing next to her. Ryoko  
did something she had never done, she wrapped her arms around Washu and   
began to cry.   
  
Washu was shocked as the wave of emotions flooded her, she stroked Ryoko's   
hair and sang softly to her. She nodded as she saw Kiyone leave them alone.  
She just held Ryoko as she felt her daughter's fear release through the   
river of tears she was crying.  
  
""Ryoko listen to me. I am talking to you here because what I am going to  
say will depend on you and you alone. Do not answer me back aloud and hide  
your expressions. Do not give away what I am doing."" Washu talked urgently  
through the link to Ryoko.  
  
""Ryoko tomorrow you are to go on trial to determine what will happen to   
you. They are planning to place you back into the cave as punishment. Calm  
down! I will not let that happen. Go to the trial and do what you want.   
Fight them, scream, do your best to not go. I will make my move then. Ryoko  
I promise you will not be placed into that god forsaken cave again"" Washu   
held her daughter as she broke into fresh sobs feeling the terror of the   
cave coming through the link. She knew that Ryoko would not survive a   
hundred years in the cave, let alone a life time.  
  
""Ryoko, my Little Ryoko.." Washu sat there the for the next hour or so  
letting Ryoko cry. She planned what had to be done. She knew that Ryo-oh-ki  
was ready to free Ryoko, she had been making adjustments to the cabbit since  
she received custody of it. Tenchi she hoped would honor his words of   
willing to do anything to make it right. She was going to put him to the   
ultimate test of his promise in the next few days.   
  
When Ryoko had slipped into a restless sleep Washu got up and left. She   
gazed at her daughter one last time and walked away. She knew Ryoko would   
be ok. She went and found Tenchi, after a brief word to Kiyone about taking   
up the defense of her daughter they left. She prayed to whatever gods were   
out there to let her plan go smoothly. 


	7. Alone With a Choice

Ok I have chapter 7 up and ready. Enjoy everyone! Please R&R all feed back   
welcomed!  
  
Alone With a Choice  
  
The day of the trial came and a court room was assembled in the prison so  
that Ryoko could actually attend her trial. It was not lavish, just some  
tables and chairs arranged in a half circle. A row of chairs were set up on  
one side for few people that would be the defense witness group. Several  
rows of chairs were set up on the prosecution's side. When Washu had asked   
about needing a place for a jury, she was told by Kiyone that Ryoko was not  
going to have a jury. She was to be determined and sentenced by one judge.  
Washu was going to protest when Kiyone reminded her that a jury would not   
judge fairly, they would be biased. The judge that was called to do stand  
over the trial was know for his fair nature through out the galaxy. Washu   
hoped Kiyone was right.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko looked into a mirror and took a deep breath as she gazed at the   
other person looking back at her. She had cleaned up well, wearing a modest   
dress even though her trade mark tail was attached. Her hair was combed as   
neat as it could be. She was pale and thin looking now after nearly 2 weeks   
of being confined, she did not look the dangerous space pirate everyone   
thought her to be. She let out a sigh as she sat back down and waited.  
  
Washu walked in wearing her space academy clothes that marked her as a   
professor. Looking down at her daughter she took a deep breath and began  
telling Ryoko what would be required of her.  
  
"Ryoko, it's time now. You are to be took to the trial room. It is like   
this room where your powers are blocked. Do you understand?" Washu spoke  
with a slight urgency in her voice. The look of worry increased when Ryoko  
just nodded to her never really looking up.  
  
"All you will have on your side is the few facts behind this case that are  
in your favor and character witnesses. This does not look good." Washu took  
Ryoko by the arm and led her out of the room, to a waiting Kiyone and   
Mihoshi. Together they all walked down the halls to the trial room, not a   
word was spoke by anyone.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi sat on the single row of chairs that were the defense chairs. He   
looked up as he saw Sasami and Ayeka walk into the room. He didn't know   
what to do when he saw the look of anger on Ayeka's face when she passed   
him to sit on his left side. He looked to Sasami, her pink eyes were soft   
and understanding as she sat on his right.  
  
He thought about what Washu was demanding of him and of his family. He   
didn't know what to do. He could not abandon his duty or his children, and   
Ayeka was still his wife. He just didn't know what to do. He wanted more   
than anything at that moment to go back to earth and be a simple boy that  
worked lived with his family. His thoughts returned to what Washu wanted.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tenchi I want you to help Ryoko break free if she is to be condemned to   
that cave. The trial room has the same field that her cell does, but not   
the hall ways in-between them. I know that you are the Emperor, but right   
now I couldn't give a damn. I want you to do undo the harm you caused long   
before you became Emperor." Washu was livid as she vented all her anger on   
Tenchi.  
  
"I want my daughter back, I want to see her smile and hear her laugh. I  
have seen none of these things since you abandoned her. I am not saying   
your choice in Ayeka was wrong, but turning you back to the obvious was.   
You knew the night it was announced you broke her heart, it was plain to   
see on her face but you did not even try to mend her heart. Then to  
add insult to injury you asked her to attend the wedding on Jurai. You know  
she is hated on that planet. You knew she was crushed. How can one of the   
most gentle of all people in the universe be so cold? You never once asked   
to find her or try to seek her out." Washu was in her adult form as she   
raged on without mercy to the boy that was sitting in front of her. She had  
become aware that in the last few weeks she was no longer a scientist but a   
mother with a score to settle and a child to protect.  
  
"Then of all the most cold, ill planned and stupid things you could have   
ever done, you came back after nearly a hundred years and asked for her   
hand in marriage. I don't think Mihoshi could have been that dense! You come  
back with the only reason to want her is to have a son!" Washu was near  
screaming at this point and Tenchi never moved or said a word.  
  
"You will help free her, you will fix the pain you have caused. You will  
not hurt her ever again in such a way or by the gods I will kill you." By  
the last words out of her mouth she was in her child form again. She sagged  
against a table tired and exhausted. She looked at Tenchi waiting for him  
to say anything.   
  
"How do I do this, how can I? I have a family as well. How can you ask me   
to abandon them?" His voice was low and choked. He let his head hang and  
shoulders hang forward.  
  
"That moral crisis is yours alone to figure out Lord Tenchi." Washu stated  
a bit coldly as she went on with the rest of her plan and instructions.  
  
"At the edge of the universe there is a planet that is almost identical to   
earth. It is a new planet, uninhabited. There you can leave your duty and   
live with Ryoko, move your children there. Ayeka as well, if she will come."  
Washu had brought out a viewer with pictures and lay outs of the planet.  
  
"GP will find us...."Tenchi tried to weakly protest.  
  
"No they won't. It is unexplored as far as most know. There is no one out   
that far in the universe to even know of you." Washu had thought this   
through completely.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi was shook from his thoughts as he heard murmuring go through the   
room. He looked up and everything froze as Ryoko stood there looking at him   
before she went and fund her chair. Tenchi realized that he had no more   
time to think about what he must do, he was going to have to choose quickly  
now. The trial was about to begin.  



	8. Alone I Decide My Fate

I write this for fun and I like to use realism true. I have a basic knowledge   
of law, and I was only going by that. I would like to make one final point on  
my putting Ryoko on trial. No law is perfect.   
  
Chapter 8 is a bit small but it's ready to go. Have fun reading! Please R&R.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alone I Decide My Fate  
  
The first day of the trial was spent arguing points and fighting to see   
what Ryoko would be tried for. Kiyone along with a court defense lawyer   
made bid after bid for charges to be dropped. Prosecution kept pressing  
charges to be raised.   
  
"Your Honor the defense would like to ask the court to drop the charge of  
terrorism." Was the first charge to be said.  
  
"On what ground?" The voice of the judge was deep and firm.   
  
"Our Defendant Ryoko did act hostile yes, but no innocent was harmed. No   
ransom was demanded. She took no hostage of people or place. She did not act  
in unneeded violence in her attacks." Came the quick reply.  
  
"Objection! How can the defense say that there was no unnecessary violence?  
The attacks themself were violent." Came a quick reply from the Prosecutors.  
  
"Yes the attacks were her crime, but they were swift and clean. She did not  
stay to boast. She was in and out of the attack."   
  
The Judge wrote notes as points were made. He listened to all things as the   
lawyers battled on with each other. He had declared he would hear all pleas  
and charges and then make his verdict on them. He also studied Ryoko.  
He knew her past history and her current. He had read all the reports that  
was available. He also watched the interview with Kiyone before trial.   
  
He knew that is was strange for a top ranking official to be involved so   
much with one criminal and even more startling when she said she would be   
helping to defend Ryoko. He could see no reason not to allow it. Kiyone had  
brought Ryoko in and had performed required duties. Kiyone had even decided  
to take a leave of absence from her work. The only duties she had now was  
ensuring Ryoko and the court's safety.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko listened without interest to the two lawyers. She had slipped into a  
depression that was starting to seriously worry Washu and Kiyone. She gazed  
at the floor, on occasion looking around hearing her name or some other   
word that would bring her back to reality. She never looked at Tenchi, she  
just couldn't. She wanted to run from this place, she was to close to him.  
She knew he was miserable, she blamed herself for it.   
  
Ryoko also never let her gaze turn to Ayeka, she could feel the anger   
radiate from the her. Sasami always looked to Ryoko with kind eyes and in   
some ways it made her feel worse than anything that has been done. Mihoshi   
was quiet, Ryoko noticed that quickly when she saw the blond. That made her   
just as uneasy.  
  
Somewhere in the back of Ryoko's mind everything that Washu had been saying   
to her was starting to sink in. A plan was forming even though she wasn't   
aware that was what she was doing. She had no desire to go back to that to  
Earth if it meant being sealed away in the cave. She didn't want to go back   
and see the cause of her misery to begin with, Yosho. She just wanted to   
let the universe swallow her, let her name be forgotten.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi sat there lost in thought as well. He had to do something. He openly  
knew the weak spots of this place, Washu had told him so. The questions   
kept going through his mind of what to do. He didn't know, he just didn't.  
He was thankful for the lawyers taking so much time, it would give him a  
chance to work something out.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Judge had called for silence as the last charge was finished. He sat   
writing and making final decisions for close to ten minuets. He finally  
called to Ryoko to stand.   
  
"Ryoko you have been charged with the act of vigilante terrorism. Due to   
the circumstance and the points made I am dropping the charge to vigilantly   
acts alone. How do you plead?" He looked down upon the woman before him,  
patiently waiting for an answer.  
  
"Guilty." Came a soft, lifeless answer.  
  
"Ryoko I want to make it clear, that by that plea you wave your right to   
trial. Do you understand everything?" He wanted to make sure she understood  
all that she was doing.  
  
"Yes your Honor, I understand." Again no more life than her first answer.  
  
"Alright, The next charge is assault. You have attacked numerous ships in   
the last few months. How do you plead?"  
  
"Guilty"  
  
"The charge of theft is now brought up. Ryoko you have admitted to taking  
money and wealth from these ships, to keep for yourself. How do you plead?"  
  
"Guilty"  
  
"The charge of destruction of property has been raised. How do you plead?"  
  
"Guilty"  
  
"Ryoko, in the light of the next charge I wish to ask you some questions  
before I make the decision of the charge. Do you understand." He watched   
her closely.  
  
"Yes your Honor."  
  
"Ryoko you have are to be charged with multiple charges of murder. What I   
want know is did you go into these attacks with the intent to kill?" He   
studied her expression and reactions.  
  
"Not all of them your Honor." She never looked up, never made a motion to   
try to explain herself.  
  
"Please explain what you mean Ryoko. Not all of them?"  
  
"I only killed purposely when I felt my life was threatened by the people.   
Most of the ones I attacked I only wounded. I never went our seeking to   
kill." Her voice sounded tired and without hope.  
  
"Ryoko the court charges you with several accounts of murder of the third  
degree. How do you plead?" He was somber in his final charge.  
  
"Guilty"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The court was buzzing with reaction. The prosecution was celebrating the  
fact she had made there job easy. Now all they had to do was press for the   
highest penalty possible. The witnesses had already been dismissed.  
  
Washu looked on in horror, she couldn't understand why Ryoko had given in  
so easily. She was trying her best to get through the link to her daughter.  
Nothing, Ryoko had blocked her completely. She couldn't feel anything.   
  
Tenchi was in shock he didn't know what to think. He had an idea of what to  
do but now he must move faster than ever before. He got up and left without  
another word to anyone.   
  
Ayeka watched this and was trying to find some joy in what was happening.  
She couldn't really. Even thought Ryoko had been her rival and enemy in the  
past, she couldn't see her as that now. All she could see is a woman who  
was defeated, and that brought her no joy as she always thought it would.  
  
Sasami and Mihoshi sat in silence, both scared of what the future would   
bring. All ready to much pain was being caused and they were unsure where   
to turn. Sasami wanted to cry like Mihoshi was openly doing.  
  
Kiyone was nervous there was to much activity, to many people feeling brave  
at Ryoko's admittance to guilt. She wished in someway that Ryoko could use  
her powers. She didn't have time to think about anything else as the Judge  
took over in calming everyone down.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"QUIET! I will not have this court turned into a madhouse! Now either be  
silent or you will all be thrown in jail!" He stared at everyone as they   
became settled. He waited till he had complete silence.  
  
"Ryoko by your own pleas of guilty you have waved your right to trial.   
Tomorrow the court will resume to begin trail to determine your sentence.  
Do you have any questions Ryoko?"   
  
"No your honor." Her reply was barely heard.  
  
"This Court will resume tomorrow. Court Dismissed."   
  
  
  
  



	9. 

Sorry that part 9 took so long to get out. Flu slows the thinking. Feed back  
welcomed! R&R!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alone A Desicion is Made  
  
That night was spent in many ways, it was spent is silent contemplation, in  
distress, in worry, in anger, in debate. Emotions were frayed, people were  
hurt and confused. No one was sure of the future. Not anymore  
  
Washu sat with Ryoko, she was mad at her daughter, this was not the person  
she had created. Ryoko was lost in her thoughts, very little could bring   
her back to reality. Not even Washu's yelling could.  
  
"How? How could you give in so easily? Ryoko this means they will lock you  
back into that damned cave! Do you realize that?" Washu was nearly as red  
as her hair as she yelled at Ryoko.  
  
"Yes, I realize that but you see I don't care. At least there in that cave   
I can cause no one any harm, or anyone can hurt me...." Her voice trailed  
off to a whisper.  
  
"Ryoko, didn't you hear me earlier? I made it to where you could escape, I   
gave you that window of hope!" Washu was frantic to get her daughter into   
a semblance of her old self.  
  
"I caught it Mom..but what good would it have done me...."  
  
Washu just sat down, in frustration. She looked at Ryoko and wandered what   
the others were doing at this moment.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi was running down the hall, he had to find Ayeka and tell her of his  
plan. He only hoped that it would go over smoother with her than with his  
grandfather. He hurt, his heart hurt from all the pain it felt, from what  
it caused. There was a rift having been formed there between him and his   
grandfather that would never be closed he thought as the last conversation  
still rang in his ears.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Misaki Shrine." Yosho replied wandering who was calling this late at night.  
  
"Grandfather, I need your help. I have a request of you." Tenchi tried to   
keep the nervous sound out of his voice. He was scared and nervous this was  
the man that taught him everything about being a Emperor.  
  
"Hmmm I see, well go on Tenchi." Yosho was interested, never had Tenchi   
requested anything of him with such urgency in his voice.   
  
"Yosho, I am Emperor of Jurai. I am stepping down from my place and passing  
the position to the rightful Emperor. I give you back your seat as head of  
Jurai Yosho." Tenchi raised ever ounce of strength he had to finish. "As a  
result to my resigning, I will take over as care taker of the Misaki Shrine.  
Ayeka and my children will also live there.  
  
"I can not Tenchi, what place does an old man have as Emperor. I.." He never  
got another word out.  
  
"Yosho, I know that you are not an old man. I have read the reports that  
concern this. You are young and healthy in body. I will no longer bare the  
weight of responsibilities that you have ran from!" Tenchi had let his voice   
rise in anger. Silence was his only reply.  
  
"I will announce tomorrow what will take place. I have already notified   
Jurai about your deception Yosho. I'm sorry."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayeka had just finished checking on their children when Tenchi came into the  
room looking pale and deeply shaken. She studied her husband, she was worried  
for him. She loved him deeply and was not blind to the pain that his choice   
had caused. Many nights she wished they could all go back to Earth, to when  
it was all innocent fighting. Life was simple then. She had kept her mask of  
anger and jealousy up to hide herself from pain.  
  
"Ayeka I have news for you. I have made an important decision. I am going to  
step down as Emperor. I am giving that position to Grandfather, to Yosho."  
He sat down he trembled as he spoke. He waited for the explosion of temper  
his wife was well known for.  
  
"Why on earth would you do that husband? You can not give such a place to   
my brother he is an old man! What will happen to us? Have you not thought of  
your children?" Her voice was rising as she spoke.  
  
"I have Ayeka. I will take over as the head of the Misaki Shrine. I want you  
and the children to live there as well. I want to raise them in a simple life  
a good life where they can grow up without pressure." He looked up to Ayeka  
hoping beyond hope she would not refuse this. "Yosho has deceived us all. I   
found the reports made long ago, Funaho knew this."  
  
"This is not about me or our children is it? It is about Ryoko. Tell me the  
truth!" Her eyes held a sadness that Tenchi could not face.  
  
He sighed. "Yes, this came about because of Ryoko. I can not let her be put  
into that cave again. I think Washu could arrange it so that she couldn't   
leave the grounds of the Shrine. I want to make as much right as I can. I   
know that I can not undo the harm done, but I can make some things right. I   
will not, I can not abandon you or my children. But I can not abandon Ryoko   
either. I have already done that to many times." He pleaded for  
understanding. He could see her trembling as she stood in front of him.  
  
"Very well as your wife, I have a royal duty to support your decision. I will  
not back down from my duty to you. I will go back to Jurai and get the   
children ready." She looked at her husband and deep down she was relieved.  
She would not admit to it now, maybe in a few months on earth, but not now.  
Her pride would not let her. She like most royalty hid behind her duty.  
  
Tenchi was relieved. He was also in shock at how Ayeka had accepted this.   
Maybe he was as blind to the obvious. He got up to leave after another  
thank you to his wife. All he had to do was talk to one other then wait for   
the day to bring the trial.  
  



	10. Alone We Die

Ok this is the first and official ending to Alone. I will do an alternate end  
so don't send the flames yet! Please R&R and I thank everyone that has.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alone We Die  
  
Ryoko heard the footsteps, her instincts told her they were Tenchi's. She   
knew the sound of his run, and his walk. She closed her eyes and rolled over  
to face the wall. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see Washu  
either. She lays there, listening as Tenchi called Washu out into the hall  
way to talk.   
  
Ryoko made no move to acknowledge that Tenchi and Washu had come back into   
the cell. She lay there just wanting them to go away. She could smell him,   
even after all this time he still smelled the same. She could hear his   
breathing, quick and nervous, just like when he was a boy and she would hang  
on him to taunt Ayeka. She gave a sharp shake of her head as the memories  
kept coming back to her.  
  
"Ryoko I want to talk to you. I have made some decisions and I want you to   
hear them Ryoko, please." Tenchi looked at her back pleading.  
  
"Go away"   
  
"Ryoko I really think you should hear him out. Please Little Ryoko just  
listen to him." The pleading in Washu's voice was not hidden.  
  
"Fine, you want to talk. Then talk, I'm listening." Came the voice that was  
directed at the wall.   
  
Tenchi sighed and began to speak to her back "Ryoko I am going back to Earth,  
to live. I am going to ask that you be confined to the Misaki Shrine and   
not the cave. Yosho is going back to Jurai to be the Emperor. I have stepped   
down."   
  
Ryoko sat up quickly and looked at Tenchi, hope was slowly creeping onto her  
face. "What about Ayeka and your kids?"  
  
"They will live there as well. Ryoko I still want you as my wife. Please   
Ryoko, I'm sorry. I have been a fool and an idiot. Please, forgive me." He  
looked to her, pleading with her. His face full of shame and grief. He   
searched amber eyes for a sign.  
  
"I'll think about it Tenchi, but I'm not making any promises." Ryoko replied  
trying to sound like her old self but to many wounds were still open, it was  
pale imitation.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day came and soon the trail was underway again. The Prosecution made   
their plea for the strongest punishment available and the judge listened.   
The Defense made there case as well asking for leniency. The Judge was about   
to call for a recess when Tenchi rose and asked to speak.  
  
"Your honor. I am as much to blame as Ryoko. I have been the devils advocate   
for much that has happened. I was blind and unaware as to the harm I had   
caused. I ask that she not be sentenced to the cave, but to the shrine. As  
of today I am no longer the Emperor of Jurai. I have resigned from that duty  
and will return to Earth to take over as caretaker of the shrine. I will be  
personally responsible for Ryoko." Tenchi addressed the court with the full  
authority of an Emperor.  
  
"If you are resigning then who shall take your place?"   
  
"The former Prince of Jurai, Yosho. I can not go into more specifics your  
Honor, but if you contact Jurai they will supply the information." Tenchi  
stood calm and in control before the Judge.  
  
"What are your intentions toward Ryoko?" Came a calm, but furious question  
from the Prosecution.  
  
"I intend to marry her, and correct past mistakes." Tenchi looked at the   
Court and dared them to speak.  
  
"Your Honor I object! To allow this would be rewarding the Defendant. True   
she would not be allowed to leave the Shrine, but as past records show Ryoko  
rarely left before." The Prosecutor stood facing the Judge.  
  
"The court will resume after one hour. I have heard all sides and will make  
my decision. Dismissed." The Judge rose and exited.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko had sat there for the whole hour barely daring to breath. She was in  
fact scared. She wanted to live with Tenchi at the Shrine. She wouldn't   
mind Ayeka there. She would also have Washu with her. She wouldn't marry him  
as of yet. There was still wounds that would take time to heal and trust   
would have to be rebuilt. Her fear worsened as they rose to hear the verdict,   
when the Judge called them.  
  
"Ryoko the Court here by declares that you are to be returned to Earth and  
imprisoned into the cave. I have heard Emperor Tenchi's request but I can   
not allow it because of the crimes committed." The Judge looked on at the  
fear ridden face of Ryoko. He turned to Washu, who's anger was more than   
visible.  
  
"Professor Washu, I give you the chance to ease Ryoko's sentence. Can you   
come up with a way of leaving Ryoko unconscious?" The Judge waited till he  
received a sharp nod from Washu.  
  
"Ryoko tonight you will be transported to Earth, and by this time tomorrow  
you will be incarcerated to the cave for the next 1500 years. GP will handle  
this from here on out. This court is adjourned." The Judge got up and left   
quickly, glad the unpleasant task was finally over with.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko trembled. She was terrified and slowly her anger started to build. She  
would not be held again in the cold and darkness. She would not. She looked   
at her Mother. Washu met her eyes and spoke quickly through the link. Ryoko   
began to walk with Kiyone and Mihoshi, leaving the court room.   
  
She walked with her shoulders slumped, in defeat. She knew that Washu was  
with Tenchi trailing behind her. She would do her best not to hurt them.   
With a scream she drew strength from her remaining gem and sent a surge of   
energy through the ceiling. She flew up as fast as she could, calling to the  
waiting Ryo-Oh-Ki. She glanced back as she left, trying to apologize to   
Kiyone and Mihoshi. She glanced at Tenchi and thanked him silently for at   
least trying. He had gave her that small glimmer of hope once more and it   
was more than enough. She turned and left, heading into space.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko was fighting, she was tired of fighting. GP had been chasing her for  
two days now without a sign of letting up. She was exhausted, mentally and  
physically. She knew they were going the direction of Earth, it was too   
familiar. She knew the stars on this path without thinking about it. She  
had come this way from habit. She would fly past the Earth she thought.   
Deeper and deeper into space. Eventually GP would give up she hoped.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayeka was saddened by what her husband was telling her. She looked at his   
face on the view screen, he was tired and emotionally a wreck right now. She   
would be glad to have him in her arms again. She talked to him softly and  
spoke with nothing but kindness. She told him that the journey to Earth was  
going smoothly. The children were excited. She was excited. She told him  
how she wanted to view the Earth together with him and their children. Ayeka  
would be waiting for his ship to join with hers in a day or so and they will  
finish going to Earth together. She would hide her sadness till she knew   
Tenchi was safe with her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi was at thankful for his wife's support, he couldn't have handled her  
anger right now. She was radiant and the children he watched play in the back-  
ground. He smiled at them, despite his heartache. He had neglected them and  
had much to make up for when they reached Earth.  
  
"I love you too Ayeka, I'll see you in a day or so" Tenchi smiled to his   
wife with as much joy as he could muster when the suddenly everything went   
white, the sound of metal being bent and screams of anguish came over the   
com. When it was over with and Tenchi looked at the screen again there was  
nothing. Only space and debris was left. To his disbelief a departing   
Ryo-oh-ki was seen.   
  
He dropped to his knees, his heart screamed out as he realized what had just  
occurred. His wife was gone. His children were dead. Ryoko was there, it was  
her, she had killed them. Ayeka's question came to haunt his thoughts.  
  
"How long before Ryoko attacks innocents? Attacks Jurai?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko saw the Royal Cruiser, she cursed. Why them, why now? She growled, and   
took aim when suddenly she saw it. A Gp battle ship. She screamed desperately   
to Ryo-oh-ki. "We have to get away from here now!" She fired on the Jurain   
Cruiser.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Their Captain!" The crewman pointed to the fleeing ship. He started to aim   
the main cannons, centering the sights on Ryo-oh-ki.  
  
"Stand down, I'm taking over the main cannon!" The Captain shoved the crew   
man away and took the seat. Realigning the cannons he took aim. Watching  
Ryoko he fired when she did. He watched as her blast rocked the Jurain ship,  
crippling it and then he watched his blast destroy it.  
  
He ignored the screams and protest from his crew screaming for their silence.  
"I have just, at the cost of innocents insured that Ryoko will die when she   
is caught." He turned away from his spot and sat back down. "Continue the   
chase." He would avenge the family he lost years ago to Ryoko no matter what.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko looked on as the ship was destroyed. She screamed in anger, in grief,   
she couldn't understand how it happened. She looked at the battle ship and   
rage turned to horror. They had destroyed the ship. Gp had killed Ayeka....  
  
Her thoughts stopped and the realization hit her. Ayeka was on that ship,   
going home. Tenchi's children was there. They were dead. She felt sick. She   
just dropped to her knees crying over the loss. She knew this was her fault.  
  
Ryo-oh-ki was already turning to the battle ship. No order was spoke aloud.   
She had never enjoyed attacking anything, but this time she would. She never   
held back as she opened fire. She never let up till the battle ship was dust.  
Ryo-oh-ki had never tasted hate before now. Innocence shattered.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi saw it, Earth. Everything pointed to there. The Misaki Shrine, Ryoko  
would be at his old home. She had stopped running. He would have normally   
been curious but now he wanted revenge. He was torn between everything. He   
had only felt this way twice before. He remembered it clearly, the kimono   
she had ripped and his protection of Mayuka. Only then had his anger won   
over him and for a third time now Tenchi lost.  
  
His ship landed and he ran from it looking everywhere. The house, the temple,   
and the lake, he stopped looking about and new only one place to try. He ran  
fast as he could and he was right, she was there.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Standing in front of the cave she heard his footsteps and looked up. She knew   
him better than anyone alive now. She knew he would find her there. She saw  
his face and knew that it would end today.   
  
"Hello Tenchi" She spoke softly, her voice full of sadness.  
  
'Why?!? What did they do to you!?" He drew the Tenchi and the blade ignited.  
  
"I didn't, please you have to believe me! I didn't kill them!" Ryoko had to   
her own sword out to defend herself.   
  
Tenchi didn't speak as he attacked, pushing her toward the cave. He wanted   
her there, to end it. He would avenge his family. All the training from his  
life was being used. He kept his onslaught going, never giving her a chance  
to speak.   
  
Ryoko looked at her love's face and saw only the pain of loss there. She   
wanted to go to him, to comfort him. She knew the pain he felt was not her   
fault directly, but everything else was. She let him push her into the cave,  
to her death.  
  
Tenchi felt the cold water on his foot as he stepped in the deepest part of   
the cave. He looked at his opponent and felt his sword impale her. He closed   
his eyes willing the gem to him. Hearing Ryoko's scream as she lost her   
strength, he took the sword from her body and laid her down. He turned and   
left sealing the cave. His work was finished.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi sat outside the cave, crying for his wife and his children. He also   
let his tears flow for Ryoko. He couldn't hate her, but he couldn't forgive  
her. He didn't care that three women stood above him. He didn't care that   
an energy sword was at his neck. Her could hear one woman crying. He heard   
the silent woman call off the one with her sword drawn. He just sat there   
hoping one would kill him until he heard the words spoke by the last woman.  
  
"Tenchi, tests show that it wasn't Ryoko that destroyed the ship. The debris  
left showed signs that it was a GP ship that did it. There was also a second  
ship discovered there. That one was the GP ship and it was destroyed by   
Ryoko. Tenchi she is innocent of that crime"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Years had passed and it was spring on Earth, the Misaki shrine was a full of   
cherry blossoms. An old man was sweeping the steps to the Temple. He did his   
work as he had been doing it for many years. His eyes always held a deep   
sadness that no one could figure out. He had lived a long time there, no one  
really remembered how long. He was the caretaker of the Misaki Shrine. A   
place well known by the locals for it's tales of the Demoness that lay   
resting in the cave there.   
  
"Good morning and welcome to the Misaki Shrine" The old man gave a pleasant   
smile to the woman and her children.   
  
"Sir could you please tell my children the story of the cave and the Demon."  
She noticed his brief moment of pain as he nodded and sat down on the steps  
to begin his story.  
  
"Well now, lets see my name is Tenchi and I am the caretaker here. The story  
of the Demoness Ryoko goes like this........"  
  
  
  
  



	11. Alone We Live

Yippee! I have finished Alone! This is as happy of a ending as I could come up  
with. Thank you everyone that has reviewed and encouraged this story! I hope  
everyone enjoys it! R&R Let me know what ya thought of the story as a whole!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alone No Longer  
  
Ryoko heard the footsteps, her instincts told her they were Tenchi's. She   
knew the sound of his run, and his walk. She closed her eyes and rolled over  
to face the wall. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see Washu  
either. She lays there, listening as Tenchi called Washu out into the hall  
way to talk.   
  
Ryoko made no move to acknowledge that Tenchi and Washu had come back into   
the cell. She lay there just wanting them to go away. She could smell him,   
even after all this time he still smelled the same. She could hear his   
breathing, quick and nervous, just like when he was a boy and she would hang  
on him to taunt Ayeka. She gave a sharp shake of her head as the memories  
kept coming back to her.  
  
"Ryoko I want to talk to you. I have made some decisions and I want you to   
hear them Ryoko, please." Tenchi looked at her back pleading.  
  
"Go away"   
  
"Ryoko I really think you should hear him out. Please Little Ryoko just  
listen to him." The pleading in Washu's voice was not hidden.  
  
"Fine, you want to talk. Then talk, I'm listening." Came the voice that was  
directed at the wall.   
  
Tenchi sighed and began to speak to her back "Ryoko I am going back to Earth,  
to live. I am going to ask that you be confined to the Misaki Shrine and   
not the cave. Yosho is going back to Jurai to be the Emperor. I have stepped   
down."   
  
Ryoko sat up quickly and looked at Tenchi, hope was slowly creeping onto her  
face. "What about Ayeka and your kids?"  
  
"They will live there as well. Ryoko I still want you as my wife. Please   
Ryoko, I'm sorry. I have been a fool and an idiot. Please, forgive me." He  
looked to her, pleading with her. His face full of shame and grief. He   
searched amber eyes for a sign.  
  
"I'll think about it Tenchi, but I'm not making any promises." Ryoko replied  
trying to sound like her old self but to many wounds were still open, it was  
pale imitation.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day came and soon the trail was underway again. The Prosecution made   
their plea for the strongest punishment available and the judge listened.   
The Defense made there case as well asking for leniency. The Judge was about   
to call for a recess when Tenchi rose and asked to speak.  
  
"Your honor. I am as much to blame as Ryoko. I have been the devils advocate   
for much that has happened. I was blind and unaware as to the harm I had   
caused. I ask that she not be sentenced to the cave, but to the shrine. As  
of today I am no longer the Emperor of Jurai. I have resigned from that duty  
and will return to Earth to take over as caretaker of the shrine. I will be  
personally responsible for Ryoko." Tenchi addressed the court with the full  
authority of an Emperor.  
  
"If you are resigning then who shall take your place?"   
  
"The former Prince of Jurai, Yosho. I can not go into more specifics your  
Honor, but if you contact Jurai they will supply the information." Tenchi  
stood calm and in control before the Judge.  
  
"What are your intentions toward Ryoko?" Came a calm, but furious question  
from the Prosecution.  
  
"I intend to marry her, and correct past mistakes." Tenchi looked at the   
Court and dared them to speak.  
  
"Your Honor I object! To allow this would be rewarding the Defendant. True   
she would not be allowed to leave the Shrine, but as past records show Ryoko  
rarely left before." The Prosecutor stood facing the Judge.  
  
"The court will resume after one hour. I have heard all sides and will make  
my decision. Dismissed." The Judge rose and exited.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko had sat there for the whole hour barely daring to breath. She was in  
fact scared. She wanted to live with Tenchi at the Shrine. She wouldn't   
mind Ayeka there. She would also have Washu with her. She wouldn't marry him  
as of yet. There was still wounds that would take time to heal and trust   
would have to be rebuilt. Her fear worsened as they rose to hear the verdict,   
when the Judge called them.  
  
"Ryoko the Court here by declares that you are to be returned to Earth and  
imprisoned into the cave. I have heard Emperor Tenchi's request but I can   
not allow it because of the crimes committed." The Judge looked on at the  
fear ridden face of Ryoko. He turned to Washu, who's anger was more than   
visible.  
  
"Professor Washu, I give you the chance to ease Ryoko's sentence. Can you   
come up with a way of leaving Ryoko unconscious?" The Judge waited till he  
received a sharp nod from Washu.  
  
"Ryoko tonight you will be transported to Earth, and by this time tomorrow  
you will be incarcerated to the cave for the next 1500 years. GP will handle  
this from here on out. This court is adjourned." The Judge got up and left   
quickly, glad the unpleasant task was finally over with.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko trembled. She was terrified and slowly her anger started to build. She  
would not be held again in the cold and darkness. She would not. She looked   
at her Mother. Washu met her eyes and spoke quickly through the link. Ryoko   
began to walk with Kiyone and Mihoshi, leaving the court room.   
  
She walked with her shoulders slumped, in defeat. She knew that Washu was  
with Tenchi trailing behind her. She would do her best not to hurt them.   
With a scream she drew strength from her remaining gem and sent a surge of   
energy through the ceiling. She flew up as fast as she could, calling to the  
waiting Ryo-Oh-Ki. She glanced back as she left, trying to apologize to   
Kiyone and Mihoshi. She glanced at Tenchi and thanked him silently for at   
least trying. He had gave her that small glimmer of hope once more and it   
was more than enough. She turned and left, heading into space.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko was fighting, she was tired of fighting. GP had been chasing her for  
two days now without a sign of letting up. She was exhausted, mentally and  
physically. She knew they were going the direction of Earth, it was too   
familiar. She knew the stars on this path without thinking about it. She  
had come this way from habit. She would fly past the Earth she thought.   
Deeper and deeper into space. Eventually GP would give up she hoped.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayeka was saddened by what her husband was telling her. She looked at his   
face on the view screen, he was tired and emotionally a wreck right now. She   
would be glad to have him in her arms again. She talked to him softly and  
spoke with nothing but kindness. She told him that the journey to Earth was  
going smoothly. The children were excited. She was excited. She told him  
how she wanted to view the Earth together with him and their children. Ayeka  
would be waiting for his ship to join with hers in a hour or so and they will  
finish going to Earth together. She would hide her sadness till she knew   
Tenchi was safe with her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi was at thankful for his wife's support, he couldn't have handled her  
anger right now. She was radiant and the children he watched play in the back-  
ground. He smiled at them, despite his heartache. He had neglected them and  
had much to make up for when they reached Earth.  
  
"I love you too Ayeka, I'll see you in a hour or so" Tenchi smiled to his   
wife with as much joy as he could muster.  
  
He watched the view screen change back to space as his Royal ship made it's   
way towards Ayeka's. He just stood there watching the tiny specks that were  
stars fly past when he noticed something. Ryo-ohki was ahead of him and was  
headed in the same direction as Ayeka. He yelled to the pilot to catch up to  
the fleeing pirate. He prayed to Tsunami that nothing happened to his wife  
and children. He didn't see the GP battle cruiser following Ryoko.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko saw the Royal Cruiser, she cursed. Why them, why now? She growled, and   
took aim when suddenly she saw it. A Gp battle ship. She screamed desperately   
to Ryo-oh-ki. "We have to get away from here now!" She fired on the Jurain   
Cruiser. She didn't see the Royal Ship of Jurai that was carried Tenchi.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Their Captain!" The crewman pointed to the fleeing ship. He started to aim   
the main cannons, centering the sights on Ryo-oh-ki.  
  
"Stand down, I'm taking over the main cannon!" The Captain shoved the crew   
man away and took the seat. Realigning the cannons he took aim. Watching  
Ryoko he fired when she did. He watched as her blast rocked the Jurain ship,  
crippling. His shot was true to aim. It hit Ryo-oh-ki. Sending the into  
Ayeka's ship.   
  
He ignored the screams and protest from his crew screaming for their silence.  
"I will, at the cost of innocents insured that Ryoko will die when she   
is caught." He turned away from his spot and sat back down. "Continue the   
chase." He would avenge the family he lost years ago to Ryoko no matter what  
it would take. Even killing the Royal Family of Jurai.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko was pissed, she didn't want to get this close to Ayeka. She wanted to  
only slow pursuit down. Not kill anyone. She could feel Ryo-oh-ki weakening   
and she tried to comfort her friend. She hated to do this, but she knew that  
they would not survive a long fight. She urged Ryo-oh-ki to turn around and  
charge the GP ship. She would end this now. They had gone to far, killing   
her was one thing. Trying to kill Ayeka and Tenchi's children was unforgivable.  
  
"Ryo-oh-ki! I know this will be hard, but we have to do this. Charge!" She  
gave a final battle cry and sent them into battle.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryo-oh-ki was tired and she was slow thanks to the damage she had sustained   
but she also had a purpose. She would now let these people hurt her sister  
again. She screamed out in pain as she pushed herself harder not avoiding the  
attacks of the GP. She never held back and she didn't wait for Ryoko's   
command. She attacked with everything she had and last of her strength she   
flew past the spot the GP ship had occupied a moment ago. She had won and  
now she could rest. For the cabbit's battle was over.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko could feel her ships pain, she knew how much she hurt, she also knew   
that this was the last fight for her friend. To much had happened, she had  
pushed Ryo-oh-ki to her limits and beyond and never once did the cabbit   
protest.   
  
The battle was brief but hard. Ryoko knew the other ship didn't stand a   
chance against them. What worried her was that it was firing at Ayeka's ship  
as well. Ryo-oh-ki had felt her concern and every shot that would have hit  
the Jurian ship, the cabbit took.   
  
Sinking to her knees Ryoko knew the fight was over, she had watched the GP  
ship be destroyed. She reached out and touched on of the floating crystals  
and let her tears fall on her dying friend. She heard the cabbit's farewell   
and said her own. She told Ryo-oh-ki how proud she was, of everything and  
she thanked her. Ryoko looked up just as the viewer faded to black to see  
Tenchi's ship come into view.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi had watched with horror as Ryoko was assaulted and the ship carrying  
his wife and children was caught in the fight. He screamed at the GP to   
cease the attack but they didn't acknowledge him. He tried his hardest to   
get to them in time. He had been helpless to stop this.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayeka felt the first attack and she gathered the children and whisked them to   
a safe area. She could feel the ship being rocked by the fight but she was   
unsure as to what was going on. She had heard someone yell that Ryoko had  
attacked them and she was sure she would never see her husband again. She   
tried to keep the children calm and soothe their tears when she heard them  
yell that it was the GP attacking them.   
  
She was lost in the confusion until she realized there was only silence. She  
had told the children to stay put and to be as quiet as they could as she   
went to see what had happened. The sight she was greeted by was the last   
thing she ever expected to see.   
  
"Hello Princess or should I say Queen Ayeka, long time no see" For there was  
Ryoko, standing in the middle of the deck.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi boarded the ship in time to hear Ryoko's greeting and had his weapon  
drawn ready to defend his family as he ran between Ayeka and Ryoko. "Ryoko  
I have no idea what you are planning on doing but I won't let you harm them."  
  
Ryoko was startled to see Tenchi, and was crushed to see him act the way he  
did. She shook her head and forced her old smile to come back. "Why Tenchi   
is that any way to greet me? I'm not here to hurt anyone so relax. I just   
came to make sure Ryo-oh-ki's sacrifice wasn't in vain..."With that she   
fell to her knees, exhaustion winning as she passed out.  
  
Tenchi let go of his weapon and looked at Ayeka who was herself near fainting.  
She smiled weakly at him and finally spoke. "Will someone please tell me  
what has happened?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko awoke to find herself in Washu's lab, her old one at the Misaki house.  
In many ways it surprised her. She figured next time she awoke she would be   
in the cave. She sat up and moaned feeling her strength gone.  
  
"Well I was getting worried about you Little Ryoko." Washu came into the lab  
looking at her daughter in concern as she sat next to her.  
  
"Mom...I'm sorry..I...." Ryoko just grabbed onto Washu and buried her head into   
her Mother's shoulder sobbing. "I..Ryo-oh-ki..I have never ..not..it's so ..  
empty...nothing..she is really..gone.."  
  
Washu just let her daughter cry, her own tears mixing soon as she let her own  
grief poured, a second child lost to her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka sat in the still living room, they had put the three girls   
to bed and were talking softly.  
  
"Tenchi, as much as Ryoko has done, can we really sentance her to the cave?   
Ayeka was the first to approach the avoided subject.  
  
"No..but what can be done, I mean how do we undo the damage done? She saved  
your life and the children, but does four lives make up for the hundreds   
lost? No one will see it that way." Tenchi had found the saki left from his  
last visit home and was pouring him and Ayeka a cup.  
  
"Actually Tenchi some do see it that way." Kiyone and Mihoshi stood in the   
door way of the house looking at them. "Where is Ryoko?"  
  
"She's in my lab resting. She's exhausted. Now then, what doesn't see what,   
how?" Washu took her seat on the couch near Tenchi and poured herself some  
saki. Green eyes rested on Kiyone waiting to hear her answer.  
  
"We recovered the data recorder from the wreckage of the incident. GP has   
seen what happened and knows the truth. In light of what took place and our   
own shame in what has happened, Ryoko has been granted life here on Earth.   
She can remain at the Misaki shrine but can not leave the grounds unless   
escorted by someone. If Ryoko wants to leave the Earth GP has to be notified  
first, but we can go over details later." Kiyone flopped into a chair, giving  
up her official exterior.  
  
"Guess what Tenchi!! Kiyone and I are going to be living here on Earth too!  
We have an apartment in Tokyo and we won't have to struggle with rent like   
last time. Ohhh with the money saved up and the new salary of being Ryoko's   
parole officer we won't have to work a bunch off odd jobs and get fired all   
time! Won't this be great! Just like old times!" Mihoshi was oblivious to   
Kiyone and the people holding the green haired woman back.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone was laughing when Washu looked over and saw Ryoko leaning on the  
door to the lab watching everyone in confusion. "What's going on?" She tried   
to avoid looking at Tenchi and Ayeka.  
  
"Oh nothing much my Little Ryoko, just discussing new living arrangements, you  
know this and that. The house will have three children living here now, plus  
I have to get my lab back up and running. Let's see since Mihoshi and Kiyone  
will live in Tokyo my lab will be safe. Tenchi and Ayeka of course will be  
sharing a room." Washu grinned at her daughter feeling the rapidly mixing  
emotions in her. "Now that just leaves you Little Ryoko. You can either have  
the rafter again, your own room for a change or the couch? Which do you  
prefer?"  
  
Ryoko just looked at everyone blinking, everything slowly sinking in. "You   
mean I'm not to be sent back to the cave?"   
  
Tenchi rose and walked up to Ryoko, he stopped a few steps in front of her   
and smiled to her as he bowed. "Welcome home Ryoko."  
  



End file.
